A Vampire's Love Chapter 1 The Beginning
by twilightfreak66
Summary: The day of the accident was devastating at most but for her was a life changing experience for her. Her life was going well to the day that had changed her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A Vampires Love**

**I felt it all over my body the coldness taking over, I could no longer feel my body for it felt invisible. I could no longer breathe for the water was making it harder and harder to breath. I could feel death coming for me the current so strong it was smacking my body up against the rough rocks against the shore. The pain was unbearable I just felt like dying. "**_**Just die" **_**I said to myself, the thoughts racing through my mind. I could feel my eyes falling when all of a sudden I saw something coming for me; it was so beautiful and angelic looking. I thought I saw an angel coming for me I couldn't see his face for then I woke up. Sweat was dripping from my forehead. Trying to catch my breath, I realized it was three in the morning. I laid back down trying to sleep but I couldn't. As I lay there thinking of what I was dreaming about. I realized I was drowning, one of the things I feared. I remembered before I woke up something was coming for me something so beautiful. Yet I could not read some of the creatures inhumanly features. I only saw the creature's radiant paper white skin that glistened in the sunlight. The creature's eyes were a caramel brown color that stood out with its skin. I was lost in my thoughts that that I didn't notice I drifted off to sleep. I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock sounding off. I slammed my hand on the button shutting it off; I heaved myself out of bed making my way through the darkness to the bathroom. As I brushed my long messy black hair I noticed my eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep I have been getting. An hour later I was dressed and I managed to get some breakfast. Time was slipping by and as usual I would be late for work like always I ran out to my beat up red truck. As soon as I got in the car my phone rang. "Hello" I said in an aggravated tone, "Yea your late Tiffany get your ass down here or you're fired!" Jeff said in an irritated tone and hung up before I could say anything. As I soon as I found the hole to the ignition I jammed the key in, as soon as I did the truck roared to life. Ten minutes later I was at the bar where I have been working for a month now, it's not my kind of dream job but it pays the bills. I got out of my car making my way to the bar. As soon as I got in the bar Jeff staring right at me walked over. His face red and his blue eyes darker than usual. "This is the last time I am going to take this late bit from you Tiffany the very last!" Jeff said in an angry tone. As I rolled my eyes I made my way behind the bar. Being a Woman bartender well at least for me was fun I can be a very social person when I want to be but I don't take anything from anybody, but the best part is getting free drinks. Business was slow for a Thursday evening but there were some guy truckers that came in now and then. They tried sucking up to me half the time but none of it what they said was true seeing as they were drunk. Jeff let me have my final break for the day. I went outside and took out a cigarette from the box, as I lit up the cigarette I noticed something in the dark dense forest. Something was standing out; whatever was out there it stood out with its extremely white skin. It was staring at me with curiosity. I noticed it was smiling at me with its white teeth. As I leaned up against the cold wall I took a long drag from my cigarette and threw it to the ground stepping on it. I looked back at the dark forest I noticed whatever was staring at me was gone. As I walked back inside it was almost time for me to go. Thirsty as usual I decided to get something to drink I went back in the storage where all the other alcoholic beverages were. I grabbed a couple full beer cans more than I usually do. I drank all of them. Ten minutes later I regretted drinking I felt like crap. I was drunk as drunk gets. I figured it was time for me to go. As I was tripping every thirty seconds while I was searching for my red beat up truck. As I spotted my truck I ran up to unlocking the door I jumped in and jammed my key in the ignition. It roared to life like it always did. I pulled out of the parking lot and started driving home. I noticed the big ocean around the curb that I pass everyday for work looked more rough than usual the waves crashing up along the gigantic rocks along side the shore. A shiver rolled down my spine just looking out. As I looked in my rear view mirror to see if there was anybody behind me I lost sight of where I was going a car was coming in my direction but It was late for me to notice, the car slammed right into my car sending me and my car swirling around the road till my car could take no more that it went over the steep edge leading down to the deep dark ocean that was still rough along the rocks. The car plummeted into the ocean. As my truck slowly sank into the deep depths of the dark ocean I realized still drunk that I was going to die that I was going to die like I feared in my dream. I tried smacking myself to see if I was still dreaming and that I would wake up but I wasn't dreaming this was real. Trying to catch my breath I blacked out. I could feel it all over my body the pain becoming more painful by the minute. As I looked down I saw a deep gash in my leg that I was bleeding all over. I then regained full consciousness and then reality hit me and I soon realized that I was not alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Vampire's Love**

**The Change**

**I looked up to see that the sun was setting across the distance of the shore. I felt dizzy from the loss of blood from the deep gash in my leg. I winced as the pain got worse. "Are you ok?" A voice said from behind me I jumped and winced in more pain "No, what do you think!" I said in a sharp tone, as I looked up to see the pale white figure staring back at me with a puzzled look in his caramel brown eyes. I noticed his short jet black hair was wet along with the rest of his clothes. His paper white skin gleamed in what was left of the sunlight. "Sorry" I said, astonished by his beauty. He stood there a smile on his face. As I smiled I could feel the blood running out of my leg. He walked over to me. "Do you believe in myths?" he said. I just sat there in pain loosing consciousness as time went by. He just sat next to me. It was getting harder and harder to breath I tried answering his odd question but I couldn't I answer I was loosing my voice along with trying to breath. As I took one last glimpse at his gentle face everything blurred and I finally lost all consciousness. Death had come for me and took me well so I thought. I awoke grasping my neck in searing pain. It burned like hell. As I finally came back into reality I noticed I was not dead. I was laid out on something damp. I looked around as I clasped my hands on my throat again still in some pain. As I looked down at my leg I noticed that gash the gash from before was gone, yet there was still blood on my pants. I noticed I was laid out on a large patch of moss on the forest floor. The events of what happened before flooded in my head the car crash, the gash on my leg and the boy that was there when I died or at least I thought. I was lost in my thoughts. "How am I alive?" I thought to myself. It was impossible that I was alive. I lost practically all my blood; I saw it everywhere till I blacked out. Still lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that someone was watching me. "How are you feeling?" a voice said. I turned around to look up at the tall pale figure. "Fine" I said in a calm voice. He just smiled at me flashing his white teeth. "I forgot to introduce myself I am Jared Hartins" he said in a smooth tone. "Tiffany Sanders" I said. "What happened?" I asked. "You drove off the road into the ocean and I saved you. Luckily I was there to witness what had happened." Jared said. I just smiled. "Thank you" I said still smiling. "My pleasure" Jared said. All of a sudden I couldn't hear my heart beat nor could I feel my pulse. I just stared up at him "What did you do to me! I said in stern voice. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Vampire's Love**

**Chapter 3**

**Thirst**

"Excuse**me?" he said in a puzzled tone. "Why is my heart not beating can you please explain to me how I can still be alive!" I said "well see" he said I could tell he was trying to come up with the words to explain. I was petrified, scared out of my mind. I had no pulse what so ever. I was thinking but no I can't be it can't be true these thoughts racing through my head. "I demand an answer!" I said standing up getting angrier at the minute. "It's hard to explain" Jared said. "Am I like some kind of experiment to you!" I said. "Remember when I asked you if you believed in myths" Jared said "Yeah kind of" I said "well your not exactly human anymore" he said getting quieter "so I'm like a vampire?" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Yes" Jared said in a serious tone. My smile turned into a frown. I sat back down on the damp moss where I sat there thinking. "I can't be" I said "They're not real" I muttered under my breath. "Well they are and . . . now you are." Jared said. "You have got to be joking me" I said a tear running down my face. He was sitting next to me in a split second. He wiped the tear off my cheek, his hand ice cold. "Why did you do it?" I asked in a sad tone. "You were dying and I had no other choice, I couldn't contain my thirst" Jared said. "So you bit me instead because I look just oh so tasty to you, why didn't you just let me die, I was better off" I said "So I was just suppose to just sit there and just watch you die and leave you to rot" Jared said. "Um yea" I said grinning. He just smiled and looked into my eyes. I stood up as he did the same. I turned around to start walking when he appeared right in front of me "Where do you think you're going?" he said with a raised eyebrow looking curious. "Um home where I live" I said "you can't it is to dangerous to go out there" he said "well I guess you should have thought of that before you bit me" I said smirking at him. He just smiled and grabbed my wrist pulling me along. "Where are we going to?" I asked confused. "You will see" he said smirking. I just rolled my eyes. Ten minutes had past and I was becoming hungrier by the minute. "I feel like I could eat a cow!" I said clutching my stomach. "Glad you feel that way" he said leading me into an open pasture of cows. "Want to test that theory" he said grinning at me "I didn't mean it literally" I said giving him a worried look. He just laughed. I just stood there glaring at him. "Your sick" I said "fine if you want to starve of thirst be my guest" I just sighed "um well" I said looking at the poor cows. They were so innocent they didn't deserve this. "I'm taking that as a yes" he said his smile flashed in the moonlight. The past hour feeding wasn't as bad as I thought. Jared taught me everything on how to feed. I still felt bad for killing the poor cows but then again it quenched my thirst for the most part.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Vampire's Love

A Vampire's Love

Chapter 4

The Other

**"Wait… the crash…everybody must think I am dead!" I said in a sad voice "Well you're not" he said. Can I go…" trying to finish what I was saying I was interrupted by somebody's voice. "Ah I see you found yourself a soul mate after all" the voice had said. I snapped my head forward towards a beautiful pale figure standing not to far from where I was standing. She was very beautiful. Her long wavy platinum blonde hair blew in the warm breeze. Her golden eyes fixated on my green eyes. "Shut up Tanya!" Jared spat. I noticed he was blushing. I giggled under my breath. Tanya smiled at me and walked towards me "Tanya's my name what might be yours?" Tanya said. "Umm Tiffany" I said smiling "Ah what a beautiful name" Tanya said "Thanks" I said still smiling to be polite. "How did you meet my delightful brother?" she asked. But before I could explain Jared had pulled her away from my where she was standing. As I was walking behind the two suspiciously wondering what they were talking about, Tanya glanced back at me looking curious. Walking along the forest path I realized the sun was rising above the distant mountains. I wasn't really tired at all but I was becoming sore all over. I was starting to think about the crash, people would be looking for me, better yet my body. Ali would be searching for me everywhere. To her I was her closest friend she ever had. To me she was kind of like my sister. Knowing her she would become deeply depressed and might kill herself. I couldn't put up with someone else I loved dying. Thinking to myself I didn't realize that Tanya was gone and I was alone with Jared again. "Sorry about her she's always nosey" he said slightly annoyed. "It's fine. She seems nice" I said. He smiled "that's what everybody says he said "Is there more of… well…us?" I said nervously. "Yes" he said "There off hunting right now" he said "animals of course, we don't go for humans, well we do, but we don't want humans knowing we exist" he said quietly. It all hit me at once. The dream I had, the thing I saw in the woods at the bar… "It was you" I muttered under my "were you stalking me!" I said in an irritated tone "stalking you, no, but watching out for you yes" he said smoothly "why?" I said more irritated. "I think I can take care of myself thanks" I sad getting angrier "so getting drunk and then driving is taking care of yourself? Or how about smoking?! How is that taking care of yourself?" he said in victory. "Well maybe you should have just let me die!" I said in a sharp tone. "You could have taken me to the hospital! I have a witness that saw my truck go off the cliff with me in it!" I said "They will come looking for me and will find no body!"**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Vampire's Love**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Family**_

_**I must admit I was mad a the fact that somebody was watching me but it felt good knowing that wherever I went, somebody was watching my every move. I must admit it is creepy in some ways but I felt freer now or more like then. I was still creeped out that I was a vampire but I shrugged off the thought and kept on walking. I realized I was alone sitting along a fast flowing stream on a cold, damp rock. "How are you feeling?" Jared said as he was walking out towards me. "Fine, just sore" I said "oh" he said "what do you mean?" I asked "well that's just the first stage, the second is more painful" he said "And why is that?" I said in a worried tone "well your features are developing at a some what slow pace" he said "Gee thanks!" I said enthusiastically. He just smiled his beautiful smile; I was lost in his beauty that I didn't realize he was staring back at me. I couldn't help but blush a little. I looked up at him. The pain started all over my body. But I just ignored it I couldn't help but stare at him. I noticed it was full daylight. "Shouldn't I be dead?" I asked looking up at the sunlight "Do you seriously believe in Hollywood horror movies?" he said smiling. "Well, not really seeing as I didn't believe in the supernatural" I said. "I guess not" he said laughing. "The sleeping in the coffins is all fake and not to mention we don't even sleep" he said "and we certainly don't burn in the sunlight" he said "oh" I said. The pain started up again. Days have past and the pain was unbearable. I got more worried every hour by every minute worrying about Ali wondering how she has been taking my death. Jared said I could not leave for a couple of days for it is still dangerous. "Come on" Jared said pulling me along. The pain wasn't as bad but it was still lingering in my almost new transformed body. I was going to meet the rest of the vampires. Walking past a big blue lake I saw a beautiful log cabin house in sight. "Is this where you live?" I asked amazed by its beauty. "Well it's where we all live" he said "how many is all?" I asked "You will see" he said as we made are way up to the house. As we walked in I could hear I could hear laughing somewhere in the house. It seemed like a fairly normal house. As I looked at the ceiling I noticed there was a big glass chandelier in the center of the house. The house seemed to be to perfect. Everything was clean everywhere I looked: books stacked high up on a big tall mahogany bookshelf. I saw the kitchen: it was spotless; everything was clean everywhere I looked. They had a big wide screen T.V along with a big fire place in the center of the room. It was still homey in some ways. I was observing every bit of the house. I didn't realize I had couple pairs of eyes on me. As soon as I realized this I fixated my eyes on the five beautiful vampires. They seemed more interested in my beauty. I never thought of myself as beautiful. I thought of myself as just another normal looking girl. There were two guys and three girls vampires. I remembered the one I met a couple days ago. Jared announced all there names. "This is Alex" Jared pointed out to a beautiful pale white figure with long crimson red hair and her dark glassy blue eyes. Her face seemed very gentle. Her cheeks were a very pale pink. She just flashed a wide smile at me. "This of course you know is Tanya" Jared said. Still looking beautiful as she was the last time I had saw her. Her hair still a wavy platinum blond color with her golden eyes. She seems very excited to have someone come over seeing as no one has probably been here in a while. She smiled a welcoming smile. "This is Liliana" Jared pointed out. She was as pale as the rest of the other vampires. She had long straight jet black hair like mine. Her eyes were a light baby blue color. She was rather skinnier than the rest of them. Yet she seemed more close to Goth. She was still very beautiful. She seemed shy seeing as she didn't look at me directly nor say anything. She just gave me a small smile. I smiled back at her. "This is Daniel" Jared said. Daniel was very tall and muscular looking. His dark brown hair was slicked back. His eyes were a steal blue color along with his pale white skin. He seemed a bit intimidating at first but then he gave me a comforting smile. "And Caleb" Jared said. His sandy blond hair was a bit messy. His golden brown eyes were hypnotizing as he stared into my eyes. Caleb was also very pale. He seemed very calm with me being in their presence. Caleb gave me a big smile showing all his white teeth. "This is Tiffany" Jared announced to the five vampires. "Hi" I said in a calm voice. They all said hi and welcomed me. An hour had passed by while staying at the Hartins house. I realized the only related vampires were Jared and Tanya. Caleb, Daniel, Alex and Liliana were "adopted" into the family the newest one to the family was Liliana. She was adjusting to the smell of human blood. I felt comfortable with the family of vampires. They seemed glad that I was one of them now besides Liliana she talked then and there exchanging glances. Alex was of course the most sociable person I have ever met. She talked on how Caleb, Daniel and Jared help build this house with there bare hands and how they all became vampires. Alex seemed to be proud that she was a vampire. She talked about her background and about how she became a vampire in the year 1903. She only had a mother at the time but then she disappeared one day not leaving one note. Her father was very abusive to her and her mother. She had been an only child. He was put in jail a couple of years for being a wife beater and a child beater. But later they realized that he had escaped jail and came after her mother and killed her strangling her to death. He then came after her beating her till she lost so much blood that it seemed that she would not make it. Her blood attracted somebody. She then realized it was a vampire named Dawn. He then turned her into what he was. Dawn saved all of the Hartins lives. A year later he had disappeared not telling anybody where he was going. They now think that he had died and that he would never return.Her abusive father was put in prison and then sentenced to death. I was so deep in thought by the story I didn't realize Jared was staring at me not taking his eyes off me. I then again blushed. Time had passed and it was almost sunset. Apparently i was the newest addition to the family.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dawn**

**A week had passed by now. I was wondering when I could go out where I use to live. I now had my own room. Well there wasn't much in it for it was still very homey well at least to my likings. I had a bed, yet I was still puzzled at the fact I had a bed, yet I couldn't sleep. It was probably to decorate the room. The color of my room was a deep blood red color; it made me thirsty just looking at it. I had a desk right in front of my black framed window where the sunlight shined through. The window was accompanied by a long black silk curtain that drooped down onto the black carpeted flooring. I also had a fair sized bathroom. It came with the usual a toilet a sink towels and a glass shower. The wall was a pure white color that glimmered a little in the sunlight from the white framed window.**

**As bored as I was I then spotted the desk next to the window. I walked over to it opening the drawer. I scrimmaged through until I saw a white ipod that stood out from all the other dull stuff. I walked over to my bed and lay there looking through the list of songs. I then found my all time favorite band of all time, **_**Aiden of course.**_** I listened to the song moment over and over again. Until I saw somebody open the door.**

**It was Jared. "Hey" he said smiling. "Hi" I said returning the smile. "I see you found Lillian's old ipod" he said "Yeah I guess so" I said. He came over to me and lay right next to me. "So what are you listening to?" he asked "Moment by Aiden" I said "I love this band." I said grinning. He just smiled. I handed him the one earphone and we laid on the bed for an hour listening to the music. I sat up on the ledge of the bed. "What's wrong?" Jared asked worried "ummmm nothing wrong I'm fine" I said trying to sound as enthusiastic as I could. But of course he saw right through me "You want to go home don't you?" he asked suspiciously "Kind of" I said in a guilty tone. "Well, I mean just to see Ali, I miss her she is a sister to me and she's always been there for me." I said "well I guess your ready to go out there" he said "so can I go see her!" I said excitedly "yes" he said a little worried. As I walked out my room door and downstairs, I noticed Liliana was outside standing on the porch, her Jet black hair blowing in the warm breeze. I walked out the front door I started walking towards her. I stood next to her, she quickly glanced at me. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked in a calm tone "Yeah" I said staring out towards the setting sunset. "You know he cares about you" she said "I know" I said "I hope you do, he cares about you more than you think." She said "Why, he just met me?" I asked "you don't want to know" Liliana said "I think I do" I said sternly "I'm not allowed to say" she said "How long?" I said getting angrier "Five years" she muttered under her breath. Enraged as I was inside I calmed down. "Why has he been watching me for so long?" I asked. "Before she could speak Jared walked through the front door. "Lets go" Jared said "Maybe I should go by myself for once" I said "No I must go with you" he said. As infuriated as I was, I stormed off past the lake. Just as I thought I lost him, I could sense he was behind me, I glanced back and better yet he was there. All of a sudden I felt dizzy, everything was spinning. Then everything went black**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hey everybody thanks for reading my stories, sorry I have been really busy but I am trying to add more chapters I am working on another story, ****So watch out for another story to be coming out, but yea I guess post reviews so I know people are reading it and enjoying it I will post more chapters up soon!!**

**Byes and thanxs to all who read it!!**

**Chapter 7**

**Memory**

**I awoke to the sound of splashing water. I saw that I was laid out under a big tall tree that shaded me the blinding sun. I thought to myself, wondering how I feel asleep. It is probably apart of the whole transforming phase. I noticed someone was swimming in the lake. Of course it was Jared of all, well, things. I noticed he had only his boxers on. He noticed I had awaken from my slumber and smiled. I walked over and stuck my feet in the cold water. He swam over next to my side.**

"**What happened?" I asked**

"**You fainted" he said "why do you ask?" he said **

"**I just couldn't remember where I was going" I said **

"**Umm we were going on a walk" he said**

**I just stared at him in suspicion. **

**He flashed a smile and said "come in it'll be fun" he said smirking**

**I just rolled my eyes and stood up kicking my sandals off. I took my jeans off, as I did the same with my shirt. The only thing revealing on my body was black bra and black underwear. I dived into the dark blue water. I made my way to the waters surface. I looked around to look for Jared. But he was nowhere in sight. I felt something tug on my leg. All of a sudden I was being dragged down under the waters surface. Whatever had my leg let go. I realized Jared was the culprit. He came face to face with me. I just smiled and rolled my eyes yet another time. As I swam back to the surface he did the same.**

"**You look beautiful" Jared said**

"**Thanks" I said blushing like crazy. I realized my newly transformed body. I was rather skinnier than before. I saw my reflection in the water. My skin felt softer and smoother. I noticed my eyes were more of spring green color that shined in the sunlight. My lips were more of a paler pink. My face was thinner than before. My skin glistened in beauty from the suns light. My stomach was tighter and fitter. My teeth became pure white, I could my newly transformed fangs that were somewhat pointy as they released from my sheaths. I felt a wave of emotions run through me, pain, anger, passion, angst, guilt, confusion, happiness and sadness. **

**Jared stared at me giving me a worried look. **

"**I'm fine!" I said sharply.**

**Jared just looked at me funny "sorry" I said more calmly.**

"**It's fine" he said**

**Embarrassed as I was, I swan back to the shore and changed into my dry clothes. "OW!" I screamed in pain grabbing my ears. Jared was by my side in seconds. I lay on the ground still in pain. Grabbing my Ears I noticed I was bleeding. Jared was by my side the whole time, calming me down with his comforting words. **

**The aching throbbing pain in both my ears would not go away. An hour had passed, as Jared picked me up slowly. He carried me**

**Back to the house. And laid me on the bed gently. He pulled a chair and sat next to me on the side of the bed.**

**A towel lay under my head so the blood would run freely onto the towel and not the bed. **

"**I'm so sorry" he said in a disappointed tone. **

"**For, what?" I asked **

"**For turning you into well me" he said "I had no right to" he finished**

"**I'm glad you did" I said half smiling. He looked at me, confused.**

"**Why?" he asked, even more confused**

"**Because I got to meet you" I said smiling**

**He just blushed a little and "But I caused you so much pain and misery" he said**

"**Well it was my fault I drove off the cliff, I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings and seeing as I was drunk did not help matters" I sad**

"**I am glad that you saved my life, you saved me from more pain that was to come" I said the pain in my ears was now subsiding but still there**

"**Well I'm glad you feel that way"" he said a little irritated.**

"**I can leave" I said in an aggravated tone.**

**I got up, but as soon as I did, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down to where I was sitting. **

"**Why can't I leave?!" I said annoyed**

"**I don't know if you can stand the smell of human blood just yet" he said calmly**

"**I have been here for weeks now" I said. I then thought to myself, why would I want to go back, nothing new was waiting for me there, besides Ali.**

"**If I could just talk to her and explain things to her will never go back there again" I said giving him a pleading look**

"**Please" I said desperately. I just looked into his eyes.**

"**Alright, but I must go with you" he said "ok!" I said back excitedly.**


End file.
